


And All That Jazz

by oulamort



Series: Askbox Fics [1]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1920s, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-18
Updated: 2014-03-18
Packaged: 2018-01-16 03:34:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1330396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oulamort/pseuds/oulamort
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt from tumblr. "courferre- 1920's (paris or america, your choice) :)" I decided to go with America, because the temptation to write Les Amis running a speakeasy was too great.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And All That Jazz

The night air was cold. Courfeyrac tugged his collar up closer around his neck as he hurried through the New York streets. He was eager to get to the Musain and out of the cold.

He burst through the door of the speakeasy accompanied by a flurry of snow.

“Shut the damn door, it’s freezing!” Bahorel called from the table he was sitting. Jehan and Feuilly were with him, looking rather perturbed, but Courfeyrac wasn’t sure if that was due to the cold or the fact that it looked like they were both losing spectacularly to Bahorel in poker. 

He shrugged out of his coat and hat as he walked up to the bar and casually tossed them onto a stool.

“Hey, barkeep!” he called flirtatiously. “Got anything to warm me up?”

Combeferre was standing behind the bar talking to Enjolras. He turned and walked over to the section of the bar Courfeyrac was currently occupying.

“Courfeyrac,” he smiled fondly. “What can I get you?”

“Oh, I wasn’t talking about something to drink.” Courfeyrac replied mischievously. He leaned over the bar, grabbed hold of Combeferre’s tie, and pulled him in for a kiss.

He pulled away a few moments later. “Hmm, what do you know, I feel warmer already.”

Combeferre smiled at him. “You’re ridiculous.”

“You love me.”

“Lord knows why.” Combeferre winked. “Now get behind the bar. Enjolras has been here since this morning. You’re taking over for him.”

“Work, work, work.” Courfeyrac laughed as he hopped over the bar.


End file.
